


Almost Kismet

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable Fluff, Artist!Dean, Awkward!Cas, Background Sabriel, KindaShy!Dean, M/M, Musician!Cas, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta'd, Pre-Slash, Sculpter!Dean, all fluff, just fluff, shy!cas, tumblr inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel found himself more often than not tucked away behind his keyboard with large black headphones over his ears, tuning out the world. The world had never been kind to him so he knew it would be safer there, that he could stay hidden. If only for a little while. He struck the keys softly running over the familiar tune of All My Love. He played the solo one handed and smiled when he finished it perfectly. It wasn’t really that difficult, but it was new and different and something burned inside him saying he needed more of those things in his life.</p><p>Dean would spend days, weeks on end in his loft creating sculptures that rich people were chomping at the bit to get their hands on. He didn’t mind making a few bucks but he never took jobs that limited his creativity. Sure back when he first started out he’d had to sell out a few times here or there but for the most part Dean Winchester did what he wanted to do, created what made him happy and if someone wanted to buy it, great. If not, he didn’t give a flying fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank @swarleybradbury on tumblr for the prompt. I hope she likes it! <3

 

 

Castiel found himself more often than not tucked away behind his keyboard with large black headphones over his ears, tuning out the world. The world had never been kind to him so he knew it would be safer there, that he could stay hidden. If only for a little while. He struck the keys softly running over the familiar tune of All My Love. He played the solo one handed and smiled when he finished it perfectly. It wasn’t really that difficult, but it was new and different and something burned inside him saying he needed more of those things in his life.

Dean would spend days, weeks on end in his loft creating sculptures that rich people were chomping at the bit to get their hands on. He didn’t mind making a few bucks but he never took jobs that limited his creativity. Sure back when he first started out he’d had to sell out a few times here or there but for the most part Dean Winchester did what he wanted to do, created what made him happy and if someone wanted to buy it, great. If not, he didn’t give a flying fuck.

How they managed to meet in a public place was almost kismet, if you believe in that sort of thing. Dean was forced out of his cave, Shut it Sammy, it’s not a cave it’s a home, because his brother was around and refused to just come over and hang out like a normal person. So Dean had to meet him at a new place with new people and he wasn’t super thrilled about that.

* * *

 

Castiel swallowed hard as he fidgeted with the cord of his headphones buried in his pocket so it wouldn’t drag against the ground as he took the subway toward his brother’s cafe. Gabriel ran a small place with a comfortable atmosphere and very few tables so he couldn’t really draw a crowd. Part of Castiel’s therapy involved playing there once a week. No matter how many times he accomplished the terrifying feat, he still dreaded to go back.

Gabriel had a cup of tea and some honey waiting for him at a table in the back and Castiel inhaled the sweet aroma deeply. It calmed him just almost instantly, like magic. Maybe it was just a sense memory but either way, his shoulders dropped in relief after the first sip. He took a few deep breaths to ready himself and then stepped out onto the small stage in the corner of the cafe.

* * *

 

“Dean, stop being so grouchy. You’ll love this place, I promise.” Sam ushered him through the door and Dean groaned at the delicious smells of the place. That was nice at least, his stomach was growling and he needed something soon.

“I hope it’s not a long wait...I don’t think I remembered to eat today,” Dean said, under his breath mostly trying to mentally retrace his steps. He’d slept a few hours this morning and forced himself into the shower before leaving. He’d been up late working on this new metal lighting piece and he couldn't remember actually taking in any kind of food.

“Oh I think you’ll be fine… they have interesting centerpieces,” San responded, pushing him toward a booth almost hidden away completely by the stage.

“What is that?” Dean asked, glancing skeptically toward the middle of the table where there was a tray with a small bowl in the middle surrounded by sparkly chips. When the smell of cinnamon and sugar hit his nose, Dean nearly moaned. He grabbed at it enthusiastically. “Oh God, are those apples, please tell me those are apples Sammy.”

“They’re apples, Dean. Actually, apple pie filling and chips of some kind...I still haven’t figured out what they’re made of but they’re dipped in cinnamon sugar and probably some other stuff.” Sam scooted the plate closer to his brother and lifted his eyebrows as he waited. Dean scooped up some of the filling onto one of the shiny chips and put it into his mouth, whole.

“Oh my God,” he groaned around the taste of apple pie spice and shortbread and something, something he couldn’t put his finger on. “I found heaven, Sammy...just leave me here to die.”

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Wait till you try the milkshakes.”

* * *

Castiel gently settled his keyboard onto the stand doing everything he could to avoid looking around. Glancing at the people, seeing their faces only made it worse. So Castiel did what he was best at, and hid. He sat down on the stool once everything was hooked up and lifted the headphones over his head.

Castiel took a deep breath and he started to play. His fingers moving over the keys he’d memorized by heart and played melodically throughout the small cafe. His shoulders vibrated with energy as his passion exploded into the force of his pressure against the sensitive plastic rectangles. He played the Guns N’ Roses song as if it were the last song he’d ever perform and it seemed that way every week, as if he wouldn’t make it back again.

When it slowed toward the end and stopped, Castiel felt himself exhale long and deep. He hadn’t even realized he’d been taking such shallow breaths and holding it until he felt the sweet cool air fill his lungs. He nodded toward the people ignoring the few people who clapped and whistled as he gathered his equipment and tried his damnedest to get out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

“I think I’m in love,” Dean moaned, shoving another chip into his mouth. This had to be the best fucking table topper he’d ever tasted. Bread-sticks could kiss his ass.

“Might wanna save particular phrase for oh, about three minutes,” Sam answered, smiling to himself as he drank down one of the glasses of water the waitress sat on the table.

Dean glanced up at his brother in confusion and wondered what the heck he was talking about, but not enough to draw him away from his apple pie chips. Sam reached for one and Dean nearly stabbed him in the hand with a fork, but instead settled on a bitchface and a slight growl, more like a warning rumble, but still.

“Okay, okay, geez. I’ll just have Gabe bring me my own.” Sam’s head jerked back but he wore a familiar smile and Dean couldn’t help but grin back between bites of the delicious snack.

“You know the guy who makes this? Is he single? I don’t even care if he’s hot just… fuck set me up or something.” Dean could feel the glaze coating his eyes as he thought about an unlimited supply of sugary cinnamon chips and warm apple pie filling.

“Actually, that might be why we’re here…” Sam said, his cheeks tinged with a red blush.

Dean cocked his head to the side and raised one eyebrow, “Oh really now?”

“Don’t be a dick, Dean. He’s a good guy and we just started dating a few weeks ago, it’s not serious or anything but I just… I thought you should meet him.”

“Okay, so no being a dick but embarrass the hell out of you, got it.” Dean smiled, his younger brother sputtering at first and settling on a glare as a ...wow, an um, a _little person_  ? made his way over. “Hi, I’m Dean.”

“Wow you weren’t kidding, he really is different…” Gabe said, completely ignoring the fact that Dean was actually there, was even the one addressing him.

“Am what?” Dean asked, confused.

Gabe, who was still staring, seemingly in awe didn’t respond. Sam shrugged as if it happened all the time and answered,“Gabriel’s a fan of your work and I told him you weren’t what anyone expected you to be.”

Dean’s hand flew to the back of his neck as he tried to fight back the blush. He liked knowing people enjoyed his work but he hated when he was forced to take compliments so he hoped it wasn’t too much.

“Well I’m not as obsessed as Cassie. Now he’d be your very own little fanboy if given half a chance. There he is now, I’ll wait till after the song to bring him over though. You gotta see this, I heard him playing a few days ago and it’s pretty fucking awesome.” Gabriel slid into the booth beside Sam, almost cuddling up next to him as Dean heard some rattling around on the stage.

When the guy turned around though, Dean stilled. His heart racing and pounding against his eardrums as he took in the gorgeous sight. The guy barely made eye contact with anyone but his body, his movements were practiced and his face under the light was perfect. He pulled headphones over the dark tufts of sex hair and began to play. Dean didn’t look back at the table, not even for another chip.

“I gotta go catch him before he takes off, hold on.”

* * *

 

Castiel was nearly out the door before he heard Gabe’s voice. Had he not stopped to finish his tea, he’d have probably made it. It was rude of him to run out on his brother every week, but being away from his home, out of his element was like an itch under his skin that got worse with every passing moment.

“Wait, hey.. look I know you’re not good with people and stuff. I know, and I’m not going to pressure you but there’s someone here that I want you to meet..well two someones, but the one someone is my someone..” Gabriel rubbed his hands together and sighed, “Sorry, I’m babbling but I don’t like asking you for things, Castiel. I don’t like putting you into awkward situations, but this is important. So even if it’s only a couple minutes, would you have a drink with us, tea or maybe your favorite milkshake, huh?”

Castiel went to reject the offer out of habit but the warm hopefulness in his brother’s eyes somehow had him nodding and moving back into the kitchen to sit his keyboard down on the counter top above the cabinets. He followed Gabriel out to the booth beside the stage and was relieved that his brother at least thought to give them the most privacy he could manage.

“Hello, you must be Castiel. I’m Sam, Gabe’s told me quite a bit about you,” said a tall muscular looking guy who was probably at least a foot taller than his brother. He looked back and forth between the two as if they were a puzzle when he heard a barking laugh beside him. 

“My thoughts exactly, man. Hey, I’m Dean.” Dean scooted further into the booth and before he could talk himself out of running away from what was undoubtedly the most attractive man he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel reached for the platter Gabriel usually left in the middle of the table but was disappointed to find it empty.

“Oh man, I’m sorry… I, well okay not incredibly sorry because those things were fucking delicious, but uh.. I kinda ate them all.” Dean said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Castiel’s eyes tracked the movement involuntarily and then slowly scanned over the lines of Dean’s wrist, arm, all the way to his bulging bicep. He swallowed hard and turned his head, not wanting to be any more obvious or awkward about his staring.

“It’s fine, I probably won’t stay long anyway… I don’t, I mean I’m not very good in public,” he answered quietly but surely loud enough for Dean to hear him. They were close, legs bumping together under the table and Castiel felt himself blushing far too much from such a simple touch.

“Just stay for as long as you feel comfortable, okay? Dean doesn’t usually like public spaces either,” Sam offered, probably as some sort of consolation but Castiel was surprised that they’d have even a hint of something in common. Someone like Dean should flourish around people, he didn’t appear gawky or nervous.

“I’ll get Claire to grab us some milkshakes. I know what Sam and Cassie like, how bout you Dean?” Gabriel asked, slowly sliding out of the booth and laying a hand onto Castiel’s shoulder as a comfort, though it was just as possible it was to keep him in place.

“I’ll have what he’s having,” Dean smiled, small but sincere toward Castiel and he felt his heart skip a beat. The normally steady rhythm thumped loudly in his ears anytime he left the house. but now was skipping forward in a completely different tune.

Dean was fascinated by the timid, awkwardly adorable guy beside him. He needed to know more but couldn’t find the right words. The whole thing wasn’t even supposed to be about him, it was supposed to be a meeting between brother’s and significant others but this was something new for him, something itchy under his skin in the best way.

* * *

 

Gabriel came back with milkshakes, said that his niece already had them made and Dean smiled toward Cas. “She yours?”

Castiel’s eyes went wide and Dean didn’t think he’d ever seen that much blue before. He was half lost in it when the beautiful man sputtered. “No, no I .. no.. she’s uh she’s Jimmy’s. He’s my..we’re twins.”

“Oh, that’s cool.” Dean answered, feeling a little gutted for absolutely no reason whatsoever. He had nothing against people who didn’t want kids but something inside him did not like the anxiousness that the question brought out in Castiel.

“I-I mean she’s great. She’s always been really..important to me. But I’m not.. I mean I don’t date much, or at all really…” Castiel said, the last bit muttered under his breath but Dean heard it anyway.

“Now that’s a shame,” Dean said, adding his most charming smile hoping he didn’t come off too forward. The guy was gorgeous though and restraint had never been one of Dean’s strong points.

Castiel picked at his shirt awkwardly but dipped forward to take a drink of his milkshake and Dean felt his pants get a little more snug from the sight of it. The drinks were thick and solid making Castiel’s cheeks draw in tightly once he’d wrapped his pretty pink lips over the surprisingly large straw.

“Fuck,” Dean hissed inwardly to himself, looking out the window for a moment while he cooled himself off. When he turned back around Castiel was scrolling through his phone and while it was sort of rude, Dean figured it probably made it a bit  easier for Cas to stay longer so he didn’t complain.

“Is that..uh is that from the gallery downtown?” Dean asked, his mouth going dry when he saw a few of his pieces scattered through Castiel’s photos. When he realized it was probably incredibly creepy to have been spying on the guy’s phone Dean quickly apologized. “I'm sorry, I wasn’t trying to snoop or anything I just.. I mean I saw it.”

“No it’s okay, yeah.. they’re from my favorite collection there. I’ve probably been there twenty times in the last couple months. I go as often as I can, it’s one of my safe places… like here,’ Castiel said shyly, but his eyes had gone wide and glossy when he spoke of Dean’s work and that alone had a warmth twisting in his insides.

“Oh, you uh.. you like the whole collection?” Dean asked, unsure of whether or not he should push the issue or not, but finding himself unable to ignore his curiosity

“Most of it, there’s a piece that I don’t think I really understand. Here, let me show you,” he said, scrolling through the photos in a rush as if he’d memorized the order, that he’d looked them over so many times they were burned in his memory and Dean felt his whole body tremble with anticipation. Castiel was still speaking as he flipped through quite impressive amount of images of his work, but Dean could barely understand him over the roaring in his ears.

“The rest of it though, I mean it’s all so amazing that I just.. I mean I can’t get enough.”

* * *

 

Castiel found the image and pointed it out to Dean. He found the piece easy to talk about but difficult to understand. It was one of his favorites though. “I really like it, I mean it’s rustic but beautiful at the same time, and really simple but still interesting. Even though I don’t think I understand it fully, I still think it’s my favorite piece. Perhaps it’s because I can’t figure it out that I’m so intrigued.”

“I, uh.. I mean it just looks like a table to me. Sure, it’s okay to look at but I bet if you put a square sheet of glass over it, that it’d make a damn sturdy nightstand.” Dean answered, palming at the back of his neck again.

“I suppose, but even if it were just a table, it’s a magnificently beautiful one.” Castiel said, his voice shaky and quiet as he stared at the photo a little longer.

“I feel like, I mean I should introduce myself,” Dean started but Castiel’s gaze snapped up to his face.

“But I thought-”

* * *

 

“Hi, Castiel. I’m Dean _Michael Winchester_ ,” he said, holding his hand out waiting patiently as a million thoughts slammed through Castiel’s brain.

“Oh my God,” he said, his eyes wide with shock at the familiar name of his favorite artist. He turned to Gabriel who had his hands up as if to say he was innocent. Castiel was sure it was a lie, he knew his brother too well to believe the playful smirk on his lips.

“Would you like to have dinner with me sometime, like a date… “ Dean paused, seemingly hesitant. Probably due to whatever was happening on his face, Castiel couldn’t even feel it.  “

I mean it’s okay if you don’t but you said.. you said you don’t date much and I can’t help but think it’s a crime that someone as adorable as you are doesn’t have anyone falling all over themselves to take you out, or stay in with you if you’d rather.”

“I-I think I’d like that, the staying in thing… or maybe the gallery?” Castiel’s said, a little tug of hope wrapping around his heart and squeezing at the thought.

“Whatever makes you comfortable is fine with me,” Dean said, slurping a long drink of his milkshake as Castiel felt his cheeks redden even further.

* * *

 

“Finally, now can we get back to me!” Gabriel demanded playfully, pausing before adding a quick, “Oh, and Sammy too. Sorry Sammykins.”

Sam rolled his eyes and they proceeded to steer the conversation back toward the two who were already actually dating but Castiel felt Dean’s fingers slide palm up on his knee and he took the invitation to slot his between them. Trying and failing not to look away and grin brightly as he fought away yet another flush of embarrassment and happiness.

_Turns out public isn’t so bad...well, not that time at least._

 

 

 

Feel free to look me up on [tumblr](http://swlfangirl.tumblr.com), I did this story and photo based on my "I'm really friggin bored" prompt [here](http://swlfangirl.tumblr.com/post/138259600365/i-need-something-to-do-soif-anyones-awake-and), so feel free to [ask for something yourself](http://swlfangirl.tumblr.com/ask)! I can't promise to do all of them but if it doesn't reach outrageous numbers I'd be happy to oblige! Oooh and if you want a sequel/epiloge whatevs lemme know in the kudos/comments here or in my tumblr ask! Thanks for reading ya'll!!! 


End file.
